Grey Feathers
by JupiterIris
Summary: Light and dark have battled for an eternity. So it must forever remain. Otherwise a creature will awaken. A horrible and beautiful being created to make sure polar opposites will remain apart.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note**: Thank you for showing an interest in reading my work. I've tried my best to maintain the character's personality. My apologies if I didn't. There will also be an original character showing up in a while, but not before there is a good amount of the actual (male) DNAngel cast.

**About reviews**: It's not essential that you review, but I hope that if you have an opinion or comment that you share it. If for some reason you would feel a need to send a flame, don't bother. They are not appreciated and merely show a person's immaturity and inability to express themselves intellectually. I _would_ appreciate an actual message that would explain why someone would have a problem with this story.

**Disclaimer**: This is entirely unnecessary since everyone's already seen this a dozen times.

This has been rated PG-13 for possible later chapters containing sadism and suggested m/m. If you are not comfortable with sadistic actions and male/male influence, it is suggested that you do not read any further.

Chapter One

By JupiterIris

It was almost entirely silent, but for a slight breeze, creating a shimmer in the park trees. The pearlesque moon emitted a silvery sheen over the motionless cars and streets. Hardly noticeable was the shadow effortlessly flitting from rooftop to rooftop, leaving naught but an uncertain glance, if anything. Had its graceful movements been recognized and inspected further, an onlooker would have been severely surprised to find the midnight stalker a young boy.

Hardly seventeen, the youth donned black, a fine compliment for his fiery features and unruly tyrian locks, the same colour of his risqué eyes. He wore a haughty grin which shouted of unlawful deeds. More surprising to the watcher would be the obsidian wings that seemingly sprouted from the boy's back, generating an altogether appearance of an angel fallen from the heavens. He leaped easily across all obstacles in his apparent urgency.

'Ha! Another pricey addition to the Phantom Thief's collection,' triumphed Dark smugly. He patted the little knapsack, now heavy with a special stolen keepsake.

_We're cutting these closer and closer, Dark, huffed Daisuke internally. You didn't have to humiliate that guard._

'Oh, come on, he enjoyed it. Besides, I had to do _something_; otherwise it would've been way too boring.'

_But literally waltzing through the front doors? argued Daisuke fiercely, causing Dark to stop on top of an old apartment. He sighed._

'Will you lighten up? You know there's no way they can catch us. The only one even nearly capable is Mr. Creepy and his ice queen, and they didn't even show.' He ran a swift hand through his richly coloured hair. 'And that's been bothering me.'

_Yeah. I wouldn't think Hiwatari's the type to miss something so important, Daisuke mumbled almost incoherently._

'Why, Daisuke? Upset that you didn't see him tonight? Admit it, already,' jeered Dark. He could actually feel his host's subconscious flush.

_W-what? What are you talking about? _Dark grinned as Daisuke continued to sputter.

Suddenly he threw himself up and to the left, just as a minute white feather whizzed by from above and imploded into a translucent sphere, leaving behind a deep crater where Dark had previously stood.

'Well, well, Dark, it's not at all like you to be so idle.'

Dark turned around, casually but still on alert, and faced his ancient nemesis.

A young man, no older than he, hovered high above the rooftops. Very much like Dark in his angelic features, even more so, but his opposite in almost every way. He was clothed in all white, save for the gold trims and linings. He too acquired a wild crown, yet it extended to his ankles, bound behind him in a long, luxurious tail, ending with an iron cross. Unlike Dark's deep plum tendrils, he was adorned with pure gold, as were his catlike eyes. Blooming from his back were a pair of untainted white wings. Upon his beautiful face was a look of contempt and loathing in their every sense. But there was also a hint of exhaustion hidden behind his feline pearls.

'Krad,' Dark greeted, 'glad you decided to show. For a minute there I thought you were

going to stand me up.'

With an eruption of white feathers, Krad lunged, and at the same time Dark leaped straight up into the air. Krad followed, tossing attacks of deadly energy almost recklessly. Dark dodged and ducked, throwing an attack back every now and then. He knew they would be evaded easily, but it prevented a completely constant offense. He continued up until they were far above the small city, its miniscule lights like tiny stars underneath them, where they hovered, not several dozen yards apart; frozen in motion, watching each other unwavering.

'So, Krad, had a more important engagement to attend?' inquired Dark, without a trace of curiosity.

The golden youth crossed his well built arms over his chest and allowed a smirk, though it did not reach his cold eyes. 'And why do think I would ever tell you anything of my happenings?' he returned. The sounds of nighttime mediocre life echoed far down beneath them.

'I only ask because you usually insist on being so exact when it comes to your attempts at my annihilation,' Dark remarked. He cocked his head to one side and placed his hands on his narrow hips. 'You haven't found yourself an angel of your own, have you?' he asked innocently.

Krad's eyebrow twitched, but nothing else showed on his handsome face. 'There is only one angel that I have my eyes on, Dark Mousy. Only one who has gained my interest.' In one swift movement he spread his wings to their full extent, bombarding Dark with blasts.

'Well, Krad, I'm flattered, but I don't go that way,' shouted Dark over the explosions, cupping a hand around his mouth to be heard better.

Far down below in the city park, a young couple snuggled as they watched the unexpected fireworks display. The almost constant blasts illuminated the quiet buildings in a disorderly barrage of light.

Dark yelped as he was thrown back, and glared at his now burnt shoulder. The cloth was charred and smoky, and his fare skin was blackened underneath.

_Dark!_

Ignoring Daisuke's cry, he resumed the fight, concentrating on defending himself, always remembering the glasses-wearing bluenette beneath his enemy. Krad did not feel such restrictions.

He threw several of his deadly bombs, and Dark stopped them in time. He flung his hands forward, fingers splayed; creating a tornado of obsidian feathers, and directed it at Krad, who shot a shining white energy wave to meet it. The collision was instantaneous and astoundingly beautiful, and happened precisely between them both, giving them hardly a moment to shield themselves from the startling light and the explosion that came with it. Krad crossed his arms over his face and encased himself in his enormous white expanse, and Dark managed to protect himself in the same way, just as they were blown apart.

Their entwined energy lit up the sky, and shook the windows of the houses far below.

Breathing hard, Dark removed his wings and gave a sharp intake of breath as he stared straight into a pair of gilded eyes. The following blow was mingled with bitingly cold energy, and it sent him speeding to the earth.

Somewhere before hitting the ground Dark threw out his wings, catching the wind and righting himself.

'He's more enthusiastic than usual tonight,' he muttered while dusting off.

_Dark! _Daisuke's voice floated around in his head._ Be more careful! We'll catch too much attention like this!_

'Right, right.'

'Ah! Mr. Dark!'

'Not her…'

Dark cringed and twisted around before he could stop the action. Standing ten feet away was the sole person he did not want to lay eyes on at that moment.

_Gyah! Miss Harada!_

'I was looking for you,' blushed Risa, completely oblivious to the ongoing battle. She stepped closer, blushing even more. 'I almost thought you weren't going to come.'

Dark grabbed his chest as he felt the uncontrollable wave of emotions rise up inside him. He covered his face and leapt up with a burst of wind. Risa gasped and covered her eyes from it, then blinked up at the departing figure, her confusion eminent.

'Ah? Wait!'

Dark had managed to clumsily flap away a bit when he was suddenly struck down from behind. Daisuke hit the pavement with inhuman force. As he vainly struggled to get up, he could tell his location was the middle of the city park. He was sprawled near a deep motionless pond and several alabaster boulders, gleaming in the bright moonlight. There was the slightest of breezes. It would have been an altogether tranquil scene to Daisuke, but…

He was suddenly aware of the sound of wings getting louder every passing second, and he pushed himself up painfully to look up, instantly regretting it.

Krad descended slowly and with an air of victory. As he came closer Daisuke noticed his wings were burnt and scalded in some places. _At least he hadn't escaped that explosion unscathed, thought Daisuke._ He touched down soundlessly a dozen feet away and purposely and deliberately approached.

'Hmph. So the blast was too much for him, was it?' Krad said when he was near. He stopped a foot away from Daisuke and crouched down, far too close for anything near comfort. 'He retreated, and left his little host to face me?'

Daisuke shut his eyes and thought hard.

_Dark ..... Dark!_

There was no answer. Daisuke's heart pounded painfully in his chest and realization hit like a brick to his skull. He was alone, and at Krad's mercy, or lack thereof.

He gasped and his eyes flew open when he felt Krad grasp his chin. His grip was piercingly cold and vice-like and he savagely faced Daisuke's eyes upward, forcing the boy to look into his freezing glare.

His gaze was incomprehensible. So many emotions swirled behind those golden orbs at all times that it was impossible to determine what he was thinking, if ever someone wanted to know. He looked down on the young boy with resentment, hatred, and something else unidentifiable.

'Tamer of our celestial clans,' he murmured suddenly, seemingly to himself,' ………… a weak, innocent creature… a mere child, undeserving of such rank….. _How_?........'

Daisuke blinked, but his fear prohibited him from moving any more. It felt as if Krad could and was searching straight through him.

'How very unfortunate that you host that pitiful Dark.'

Daisuke winced as Krad's crushing grip strengthened. His deep, deadly soft voice cut through the silenced night.

'Die.'

xXx

**Author's Post Notes: Here's to answer several questions;**

**Yes, there will be some _implied_ Krad/Dark or possibly Daisuke/Satoshi. **

**Though there was a cameo of Risa Harada, she is not a main character. She may be shown every so often and as the object of affection for Daisuke, however, he will, as he does in the manga, doubt his feelings toward her later in the chapters. She was put in this chapter for a means to Dark's transformation.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:** I would like to apologize to those few readers who have read my story. I have been changing the title of it far too many times, and it's entirely unfair to you. Know that I will be keeping its current title **Grey Feathers **from now on, along with my name jupiteriris. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

This has been rated PG-13 for possible later chapters containing sadism and implied m/m. If you are not comfortable with sadistic actions and male/male influence, it is suggested that you do not read any further.

Chapter Two

By JupiterIris

For an instant, Daisuke saw his own death in Krad's golden eyes, and braced himself helplessly for the next blow. He cringed when Krad carefully traced his cheek with a horribly gentle hand, and for a split second the thought that death would be by far better than what could happen to him crossed Daisuke's mind. He tried again to reach Dark, to find some trace of the phantom's conscious, but still there was no answer.

Krad's cruel touch left Daisuke to hover inches away from his face and he suddenly felt more relieved than he should have been, considering the circumstances. The young host felt the strange, bitterly cold power forming an orb in the angel's outstretched palm and unwillingly realized his defeat. He couldn't do anything now. He was alone, without Dark, completely in Krad's control.

The orb gathered deliberately slowly, until it had grown to the size of Krad's fist. The angel was a statue, ever watching Daisuke for any hint of his hated nemesis. It stopped expanding, finally, but was not released; writhing and contorting in shape, but staying in Krad's palm. Without an option of escape, Daisuke forced his eyes open to stare into his holder's own with his last shred of bravery and courage.

Krad's impenetrable gaze flickered ever so slightly, and he took one more second in launching his attack. Daisuke almost blinked at his captive's small hesitation, curiosity and confusion all but overtaking his determination at his face. But then his gilded visage hardened, and he drew back his hand with doubled force before throwing it forward, point blank in Daisuke's face.

'Urgh!'

Daisuke's eyes widened in shock and pain; he was blasted back, thrown in the air before slamming into the ground with a cry far away from where the initial blow was struck. He lay where he was for a moment, halfway unconscious and slipping in and out of it, trying to slow his rapid heart and covering his face with shaking hands. With an effort he patted himself over to see the extent of damage. He found the front of his shirt burnt away and his chest angry and red, but otherwise he was alright. He finally and somewhat reluctantly rose to his elbows and looked back to see why Krad had cried out.

Over at the spot where he'd first fallen hunched Krad. He staggered, seeming to fall but just hardly staying on his feet. He was swaying unsteadily, struggling to stay standing. One of his long slender hands grasped his golden head while the other was furling and unfurling into a white fist at his side. He lurched forward again, but managed to hold himself once more. Daisuke could see his mouth moving; he was speaking, but from the distance separating the two figures, his words were inaudible.

Sweat beaded across his forehead; his face was strained and taut, fixed in a fierce grimace, with his eyes furiously staring at the ground but not really seeing it. He grunted in pain and his other hand rose to his temple, his nails even digging into his scalp. His voice was rising as he continued his apparent inner battle.

Against his far better judgment and sense of survival, Daisuke chose to approach the ethereal being.

He stood cautiously, mindful of his injuries, and warily walked forward. As he came closer he managed to catch wisps of what Krad was growling out.

'….._dare attempt such a stunt…………………….………has the worth of one's word fallen since?...........................................................................when an opportunity appears so effortlessly…………'_

There were pauses in between his words, as though he was arguing with someone. Then Daisuke remembered: Satoshi; his subconscious alive in Krad's form. He was conflicting with his host about something unknown to Daisuke, and it was becoming difficult to recognize the winner.

'Hiwatari-_kun_!'

Daisuke surged forward without thinking, the sudden fear for his schoolmate filled his mind, blocking out any kind of fear for himself.

'NO!'

Suddenly Krad twisted, hitting Daisuke with his expansive wings, knocking him away. He landed on his wrist wrong and yelped in pain, allowing himself to fall down completely to remove the weight on his hand. He looked up and saw gleaming golden energy emanating from the angelic figure. At a first glance it seemed like harmless light, but then Daisuke noticed the small ring of concrete melting and crumbling under Krad's feet. Every other second the energy would surge and then weaken again, revealing a barrier completely encompassing Krad.

Daisuke blinked and covered his eyes with his good arm when the orb began to glow a fantastical light. Then without warning, and with a deep thunderous rumble, the inside of the barrier exploded. The glowing shield flickered once, and then evaporated, unleashing the unyielding torrent within. It fanned out all around, twisting and churning, and charring the ground it overwhelmed. Its edges almost reached the spot where Daisuke was ducked, but ceased its expanse just barely. It quickly faded into silvery smoke, dissolving slowly upwards, mingling with the deepening night.

Daisuke hurriedly arose and moved to where the explosion occurred. Among the crumbled concrete and remaining grey mists, there was no evidence of the angel who created this minor crater, except for several burnt feathers in the center.

He searched the skies above but saw no trace of Krad. But then, he expected as much. Krad could easily disappear in an instant. The park's silence was an uncomfortable and eerie change from the deafening exchanges that had happened just minutes ago. It was almost too quiet; unnaturally quiet. To the rest of the world all the blows, attacks, blasts and explosions that were traded that night were nonexistent. A minute passed in which Daisuke gathered his thought before he was able to detect sirens far off. Snapping out of his reverie, he quickly stooped and gathered the feathers that were left behind, whipping out a handkerchief to wrap them in. He turned to the treetops and brought his free hand to cup his mouth.

'Wiz!' he whispered.

With a rustle in the tree to the left of him and a short 'Kyuu!', the small unidentifiable creature leapt out onto Daisuke's shoulder. In another moment it had transformed into the famed black wings of Dark. Daisuke quickly ascended above the tree line and flew off, soon melding into the darkness.

With great enthusiasm Daisuke sighed. Today, like every day, was filled with stress. He trudged through the halls of his school, passing by the many students conversing and chatting in pairs or small groups. Several took the time to give him curious looks as he skulked away before turning again to their own lives.

He didn't move entirely without purpose; he was searching for the person he was told to stay away from by his mother and grandfather. But he still sought him out. There was something he wanted to talk about.

_Daisuke, I still say this is a bad idea, Dark muttered in his mind._

Daisuke sighed again. Dark too had told him to keep away from Hiwatari-_kun_.

'I just want to talk to him,' said Daisuke quietly. The halls were slowly emptying as the students finished their business and left to go home. He turned a corner, still on the lookout.

_When I face Krad, there's not much choice, and I can handle him. You're walking straight into that weirdo's hands._

'Yeah.'

The halls were practically desolate now, the last of the students on their way home. The sunlight shone through the windows, setting alight the long hallways and casting shadows into the adjacent corridors. Daisuke didn't see the dark figure turning into his path.

'Ow!'

Daisuke bumped into the person but managed to regain his balance, unlike the previously mentioned.

'Eh? Oh, sorry,' said Daisuke, bending down to offer the fallen student a hand. The boy accepted gratefully and stood to his full height. He was tall and slender, overlooking Daisuke by over a foot. He briefly brushed himself off.

'Thank you.'

Daisuke nodded absently and continued on while the boy did the same down the hall. After a minute more of walking and several more turns Daisuke came face to face with the one he'd been searching for.

It took him by surprise; he hadn't sensed him at all before almost hitting into him.

'Aah!'

Someone grabbed his arm before he fell back. A shock of cold blue greeted him when he straightened himself up. He hurriedly glanced down the corridor to see if anyone heard him yell, then looked up to Satoshi when it was safe.

'Thanks.'

Satoshi wore his usual mask of indifference. The shadowed halls deepened in darkness as the sun descended in the far east. Daisuke quickly lost his gathered nerve. He stuttered for a moment while Satoshi nonchalantly brushed away odd locks of hair from his eyes.

'Ah, Hiwatari-_kun_, um… thanks,' he said hesitantly. Heat flushed into his face as all of Dark's warnings came crashing down on him.

'Be careful where you turn,' Satoshi returned quietly. He made a motion as if to walk away.

'Ah, no! Wait!' Daisuke jerked forward and touched his arm to stop him, but pulled away quickly when Satoshi lurched back. His face contorted momentarily into a snarl and his fists twisted white.

That was enough to send Daisuke's resolution flying out the window again, but his determination held firm.

'I mean about last night. I want to thank you for saving me.'

'Last night? I never saved you.' Satoshi leaned against the wall his face all but hidden by silvery tendrils, and to Daisuke he suddenly seemed very tired in the dimming sunlight.

'Well, I mean, when Krad was going to-'

'If he'd killed you that would have made my mission to capture Dark irreparable. There was no point in that.' Pushing himself from the wall, Satoshi deftly walked past Daisuke. He'd gone a bit before he heard Daisuke speak softly. He almost didn't catch it.

'You saved me when I ran forward, by knocking me down, didn't you?'

Daisuke watched Satoshi's shoulder stiffen and tense. He'd stopped walking; standing unnaturally still several yards away.

'It was you who yelled and hit me away, so I just wanted to say that…,' he continued hesitantly. 'Hiwatari-_kun_?'

He inched forward and touched Satoshi's shoulder tentatively. The movement seemed to wake Satoshi from his reverie and in an instant he twisted around with a sharp hiss. It was then that Daisuke realized the damage their engagement had delivered to his schoolmate, and somewhat the price of being Krad's host. Carefully tended lacerations sprinkled over Satoshi's arms, and from the way he'd reacted so sensitively to Daisuke's touch his shoulders were severely bruised. There was part of his lower neck bandaged that he hadn't noticed during class.

Daisuke hadn't come out of the fight unharmed either. His right arm was securely wrapped from the sprain it had received; his shoulder had been cleaned and tended. The abrasion on his chest had given him the worst trouble. It burned horribly until soothing herbal cream had been laved over it, and his mother covered it with a soft cloth. Now it merely stung every so often, a sharp reminder of his brush with death.

Satoshi uttered a sigh barely audible. 'It's becoming more difficult by the day. Your sudden appearances don't help either, _Dark_.'

He turned to face the phantom, his deep purple hair still rustling from the sudden transformation.

'I can't subdue it forever. It's your duty to protect your host, and moments like this when he's at my mercy only gives it strength and will. You must make sure incidents like that night don't happen again. I may not be able to hold back.'

Sweat already beaded across Satoshi's forehead. With effort he turned and finally made his way down the hall. His struggle was evident by his forcedly steady movements.

'Don't worry, it won't happen.'

The rich, confident voice cut through the air after Satoshi, who continued without acknowledging having heard it. The sun was just a golden sliver now, infinitesimally disappearing into nothingness. Without a glance he turned the corner, out of sight.

Dark continued to watch down the deserted hall even after some time.

'You won't be able to hide yourself forever.' He smiled gently to himself before closing his eyes to summon his other half.

After a moment Daisuke realized where he was and gave a sharp intake of breath. He glared down either way of the empty corridor.

'Dark! Wha-what happened? Where's Hiwatari-_kun_? Why'd I black out?!'

Aren't we supposed to be home by now, Daisuke?' asked Dark.

Daisuke's eyes flew to the circular clock on the wall. With an exasperated yell he bolted away, his mind wholly on reaching his home as fast as he could to escape his mother's scolding for being late.

Daisuke heavily trudged up the stairs leading to his room. There were far from any traces of the sun now. Faint moonlight shivered through his window, resting lightly onto his possessions.

He slumped over to his bed and fell full force, wincing, and remembering too late his chest injury. But his present state sucked away all his energy. He was mentally exhausted.

All the way to his house he'd attempted to interrogate Dark, but managed no information whatsoever, only dismissive remarks. His frantic race had gotten him home in record time where with a quick change, he'd been able to be witness to yet another artifact cleansing. When all was said and done and he'd intended to rest for the remainder of the day, his mother swooped down upon him like a beady vulture about his tardiness; in which she directly followed with a cheery reminder about his next burglary later that very night. Daisuke had given up arguing after ten minutes about why lately Dark's appearances were becoming more and more frequent.

Currently he only wanted to sleep. Sleep for a full two days. But that luxury would have to wait still as the appointed time was ever nearer. With a small sigh he sat up in his bed and stretched languidly, forcing his stiffening muscles to move.

'All right, here we go.'

Dark soared silently through the dampened sky just a block away from his target's location. The extravagant security was probably visible from the earth's orbit. Inside Dark's mind Daisuke almost felt sorry for the guards who would get reprimanded when they found the artifact cleanly stolen.

Passed the numerous cameras and security devices was the corridor holding Dark's object of theft. Easily he made his way down the shadowed hall flanked with granite columns and velvet hangings. At the end portrayed his prey. Polished granite walls cornered the raised token. Cut far above was a large, elegant and distorted glass skylight, allowing a pearlesque radiance to fall onto its keeper.

Dark looked with interest at the plaque wrought into the platform.

_The Altruist's Ring, spoke Daisuke._

It was a simple exterior; a silver feather, upright and erect, entrapped by a suspended ring, glinting and dancing in the moon's shine. It beheld an anomalous aura, hardly perceptible but present nevertheless. The ring revolved just so, almost undetectably.

Dark stretched out his hand but flinched back sharply. The air around the artifact cracked and shifted with energy. He twisted around toward the hidden corners behind the pillar.

'Dark.' Satoshi stepped from the shadows by way of greeting. 'Your late night larcenies are becoming more and more regular.'

The thief straightened up and grinned but didn't respond.

Neither stirred for what seemed like eternity; like old stone statues long forgotten but deep within memory. A flash of steel warned Dark of the handcuffs in Satoshi's hand.

A sudden crack like a whip in the direction of the Ring diverted Dark fleetingly, and with one expeditious movement Satoshi was upon him. The two fell to the smooth stone floor wrestling for control. They each had their share of kicks and twists. Dark was surprised by his young nemesis' strength and speed, as one hand was cuffed shortly, but he was strong as well.

Promptly he was over the boy, holding him down. Satoshi fought viciously, but it was strenuous work and it tired him quickly. Both were breathing hard from their brief struggle. Dark could feel the power surging from Satoshi's body; his eyes rimmed golden, and rather abruptly Dark was pinning a larger and much stronger enemy.

With a snarl from Krad he was hurled off into a wall with such force the building shuddered in its wake. A quick dodge left Krad's fist in a crater next to Dark's head, and with another dodge he'd grabbed Krad's wrist and swung him around into the wall as well. A piece of the ceiling caved in with that thunderous blow. The sound of the debris crashing to the floor blended with another mysterious snap.

Krad retaliated by pulling Dark by the front of his shirt into a column. Men's voices could be heard down the hall, announcing the guards and police heading towards their crook. Searching beams of flashlights flickered around the bend. But these distractions went unheeded between the two beings.

'You're annoying to see,' hissed Krad. His gilded features gleamed inches from Dark's contrast. The hazy moonlight altered their appearances ever so slightly. The people were approaching quickly, almost close enough to turn the corner now.

'Likewise,' whispered Dark. Krad blocked his next punch, but wasn't able to prevent the stifling blow to his abdomen. In an instant Dark was at the Ring. With a cocky smirk he saluted Krad and snatched up the delicate token.

'Come, Wiz!'

Wings blacker than space sprouted from his back, and with one powerful stroke, he ascended towards the filtered portal high above. Just before reaching it he sent an orb of light head on. It shattered on contact, exploding into millions of crystal shards; beautiful and treacherous rain.

The golden angel watched from below, a sickening leer on his handsome face. Behind him the police rounded the turn.

'Your minions await you, Satoshi,' he said.

'Commander!'

The men stopped just before the figure, gawking at the damage around them.

'Phantom Thief Dark is gone.'

The sudden voice snapped them from their trance. They turned as one to Satoshi.

'He has the artifact.'

The group groaned internally. Every one knew the Detective's temper, and every one knew they wouldn't be excused from it. Satoshi moved closer to the bare platform, now covered in broken glass.

'Dismissed,' he called behind him.

Reluctantly the guards stalked off, leaving Satoshi alone once again in the moonlit corridor. Free from the restraining window, the silvery light shone free and strong onto the granite walls, illuminating the blue crystal of his hair. He sighed quietly.

_You care for the boy, Satoshi._

Satoshi's eyes hardened immediately.

'Whether I bother with anything is my business, not yours.'

_I am you, Hikari. Or more fittingly you are me. The tamer will be your weakness._

Satoshi didn't reply, deeming and hoping the exchange to be over. He grimaced when Krad's voice slithered into this head.

_Our agreement is restricting me to Dark, but if chance leaves him to me I will not hold to restraint._

In the deepening gloom, as the moon inched out of sight and shadow encircled the broken hall, cold, translucent azure blazed gold.


End file.
